Do You Trust Me?
by Dixon8
Summary: Molly and Chris have been friends for years so when Chris goes missing, she sends Daryl to get Molly. Will she go with him and what will happen when the group finds out the girls are gone? Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Please review._

Molly was sleeping when she heard a noise come from outside her window. No way it could be walkers. She was on the second floor and walkers can't climb. There was someone out there. Then she remembered, her window was open.

"Shit!" She whispered getting up just as she saw someone climbing in her room. She ran through the room and to the connecting bathroom, closing the door behind her. She opened the window it and looked out seeing if there was a way to climb down but there wasn't. She turned when she heard the doorknob and decided to try to make a jump for it. She got halfway out the window only to get pulled back in and thrown on the floor.

"Stop running." The man said, point his crossbow at her. "I ain't gonna hurt ya. Was told to come get ya."

"By who?" Molly asked, never taking her eyes from the weapon.

"Chris."

Chris has been Molly's best friend for almost 10 years and she is a part of her group. She had went out a few days ago for supplies and hadn't returned yet.

"Why would Chris send you? I don't know you. She knows I would never go with someone I don't know."

"She fell and broke her leg, she can' walk on it. She told me you two were gonna leave the group cuz there are some bad people in it. She told me to come get ya." He told Molly.

"How do I know you're not lying to me? She could be dead for all I know. How do I know you're not like the people in my group?" Molly asked.

"I guess ya don'. Here, she told me to give you this." He threw a charm bracelet in her lap, Chris's charm bracelet. She knew it was Chris's because Molly had one just like it. "Get your shit, lets go."

She studied the bracelet for a minute still debating if she really wanted to just pack up and follow him. What if he was lying and Chris was dead? Or worse, what if she was alive and he was holding her hostage. Molly knew what men were like now that the world had ended. If she was kidnapped, Molly was her only chance of getting away. She had to go, she couldn't take the chance of something bad happening to her only friend.

"Fine. Give me five minutes, I need to pack up my stuff...and Chris's." Molly said, giving in.

"Well hurry up. Don' got all night to wait for ya." He told her.

After watching Molly pack a few minutes, he was starting to get impatient. He groaned, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against and started throwing stuff into bags. Molly rolled her eyes at his impatience and continued to pack. When they got everything packed, he headed for the bedroom window that he climbed in from. He stopped when he got to the window and turned to look at Molly.

"Ya comin'?" He asked her.

"I have to know before we leave, what's you name?" Molly asked.

"What the hell ya gotta know for?" He snapped at her.

Molly narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, I'm about to leave with a man that I don't know and I don't trust. The least you can do is tell me your name."

He shook his head and sighed before he answered her. "Daryl Dixon".

Molly nodded at him and pushed him aside to climb out the window. When she got outside, she tossed her bag on the ground before climbing down with Daryl right behind her.

"Ain't ya gonna tell me your name?" Daryl asked.

Molly turned to look at him while she adjusted the straps on her bag. "Nope. If Chris doesn't trust you enough to tell you my name, then you don't need to know."

"Hey! She trusted me enough to send me here didn' she?" Daryl whispered harshly at her.

"I don't know, did she?" Molly asked making Daryl glare at her. "Well, where are we going?"

Without another word, she let Daryl lead her to the woods and on her way to Chris. It was one of the longest walks Molly had been on in a long time so she was relieved when she saw the house. It was nothing fancy, just an ordinary two story house with a wrap around porch but it made Molly smile to see it. It wasn't very often that she saw something that looked so peaceful or so untouched by the world that she now lived in.

She followed Daryl as he walked up the stairs and through the front door. Once inside, Daryl threw the bag he was carrying on the floor. Molly looked around the house as she walked in. There was a kitchen to the right when you first walk in, to the left was a bathroom, and straight ahead was a living, where Chris was sitting on the floor.

"Chris!" Molly said moving to sit beside her friend. "You like like hell."

Chris laughed. "You'd look like hell too if you fell out of a tree."

"Fell out of a tree, what were you doing in a tree?" Molly asked.

"There were walkers so I climbed the tree to get away from them." Chris said.

"Walkers?"

"Oh yeah, that's what Daryl calls them." Chris said.

Molly looked over to Daryl who had gone back outside and was walking around the yard, crossbow in hand. "And, what's Daryl's deal? I mean, is he dangerous?"

"No, well, I'm sure he could be dangerous but he hasn't shown any signs of being crazy or anything yet. He seems like a nice enough guy. He is very quiet and he only tells you what you need to know but he also seems like he is very smart and he can hunt which is a plus."

Molly nodded. "I guess now that I know you're okay and not being held hostage here, we can unpack some of our stuff. I brought all of your clothes, bathroom supplies, and your personal belongings."

Molly got up and walked to the front door where Daryl had dropped her bag. When she picked it up, she noticed Daryl standing on the porch leaning on the railing. She set the bag back down and walked outside.

"Umm...I just wanted to come out and thank you. You didn't have to help Chris and you didn't have to go get me but you did anyway, so thank you." Molly said.

Daryl grunted in response and turned away from Molly, walking down the porch stairs.

"I'm Molly Thompson, by the way." Daryl stopped but only for a second before he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Please review._**

Molly watched as Chris tried to get more comfortable without hurting her leg anymore. Daryl was still pacing around outside with his crossbow. Molly still wasn't sure if she trusted him. She really was grateful for him helping Chris but he was still a man and Molly didn't trust men anymore.

"So, what now?" Molly asked Chris.

"I don't know, I guess whatever Daryl says." Chris answered. Molly didn't say anything. She just stared at Chris and grinded her teeth together, something she did when she was thinking or mad. Chris continued. "Look, I know you're not too fond of men right now, either am I. Hell, after our group I would have been okay never seeing another man again. Daryl doesn't seem like he is like them though. He may come off a little rough but not dangerous."

Molly shook her head. "You are way too trusting Chris. All men are the same now. He's just putting on a show to get your trust, just like the others did. Things will change, you'll see."

Seeing Molly wasn't going to change her mind, at least not today, Chris decided to change the subject. "I'm hungry. Do you want to go see what is in that cupboard over there? Whoever was here before left some food."

Molly got up and walked to the cupboard, looking through what was there. There was some canned fruit, spaghettios, soups, water and soda. Most of the food was outdated but no one cared anymore about stuff like that. Molly pulled out can of speghettios and peaches and divided it in half. She grabbed a water for Chris and sat it and the food on the floor next to her.

"Hey Molly, you want to go get Daryl? He hasn't eaten all day either." Chris said.

"Not really. I put food in the kitchen for him. He'll come in when he's ready. Besides, I'm not his bitch." Molly said sitting down. She looked up at Chris to see she was glaring at her. Molly sighed and stood up. "Fine. I'll go get him."

Molly got up and walked outside. She didn't see Daryl anywhere so she started looking around by the woods where she last saw him. She heard a noise behind her and turned around. She jumped when she saw a rabbit come out of the woods. Molly shook her head, laughing quietly at being scared by a rabbit. She turned around to look for Daryl only to come face to face with his crossbow. She held her breath as he shot it, hitting the rabbit.

"Hello dinner." Daryl said. Molly scrunched up her face at the thought. "What? Ain't ya ever had rabbit?"

"No and honestly, I don't plan on eating it now either." Molly said.

"Fine. Then don' eat it. Ya ain't my problem so I don' care what or if ya eat." Daryl spit out. He walked over and picked up the rabbit and pulled the arrow out. "What the hell ya doin' walkin' around out here by yourself anyway?"

"Chris made me come out to tell you there's food in the kitchen for you if you want it. Obviously you don't really need it though. You're probably not use to eating food you buy at a store anyway. I bet you and your trailer trash friends just had hunting parties to feed your trailer park, didn't you?" Molly said. Daryl glared at her.

"Don' talk like ya know me! Ya don' know nothin' 'bout me!" He yelled at her. Molly pointed her finger at him, moving it up and down.

"It's not that hard to guess. You're all the same. You're nothing but a stupid, racist redneck. You grew up trailer trash and everyone probably hated you. The only girls you ever got were trashy or ones you paid. That crossbow you carry around with you is probably the nicest thing you own. That is assuming it's actually yours. How did I do?" Molly asked. Daryl stared at her for a second, debating saying anything.

"Take this inside." Daryl said.

Daryl shoved the dead rabbit in Molly's hand before he walked into the woods. Molly groaned as she looked at the rabbit and started back towards the house. Chris looked up at Molly as she walked in the front door.

"Did you find Daryl?" Chris asked. Molly nodded.

"Not sure he'll be in to eat though. He was a little busy but he gave me this." Molly said, holding up the rabbit for Chris to see. Molly smiled.

"Daryl went hunting I see. Wait until you try it. Never thought I would like rabbit or squirrel but in the past few days, I've tried both and they aren't too bad." Chris said as Daryl walked in.

"Where's my rabbit?" He asked Molly. She held it out for him which he quickly took and went into the kitchen with Molly right behind him.

"So, what's your plan?" Molly asked Daryl who was cleaning the rabbit and couple squirrels he got in the sink.

"Plan for what?" He asked without looking at her.

"Come on, you're suppose to be the man here right? That means you make all the calls. Are we just going to stay here forever? What are we doing? What's your plan?" Molly asked again.

"I already told ya, ya ain't my problem. I don' care what ya do. Besides, I'm just a stupid, racist redneck 'member. Trailer trash like me ain't smart enough to get us through shit like this." Daryl said. Molly sighed.

"Look, I don't like you and I don't trust you but Chris does. She seems to think you have everything figured out. She thinks you're going to get us through this, at least until she's healed enough for us to be on our own." Molly said. Daryl dropped what he was doing to look at her.

"You're really gonna wander 'round on your own? Ya two would never make it, ya know that right?" Daryl told her.

"Really? How do you know that? You don't know us. You don't know what we are capable of." Molly snapped at him.

"Ya know how to hunt? This food ain't gonna last ya long and if ya don' hunt, ya gotta find supplies. Either way, ya gotta know how to shoot. Ya know how to shoot?" Daryl asked. Molly shook her head. "Well, I know Chris don' know how to shoot either so looks like you're fucked then huh?"

Daryl turned back to what he was doing so Molly walked out of the kitchen. Even though she didn't like Daryl, she knew he was right. Molly and Chris would never make it on their own, even if Chris's leg was healed. They need Daryl, not that she would ever tell him that. She walked into the living room and sat down beside Chris, who was reading a book that was in the bag Molly and Daryl brought to the house. Molly grabbed the bag with her stuff in it and started looking through it for clean clothes. After grabbing a shirt and pants, she stood up and went upstairs to change and look around the house a little bit. She wanted to make sure she knew where everything was and where any exists were in case walkers showed up.

Looking around, she saw there were three bedrooms and one bathroom. The bathroom had a window but it was too small for anyone to climb through. All of the bedrooms had windows though and it looked like all of the windows were easy to climb out of, thanks to the porch roof. Now they just needed to figure out what to do with Chris. Daryl made it very clear he didn't want to help so Molly figured it was up to her now.

TWD

After Daryl finished in the kitchen, he went to the living room to find Chris still reading but Molly missing. Daryl sat down across from Chris with his food.

"Where's the pain in the ass?" He asked Chris between bites. Chris looked up from her book.

"Upstairs changing. She's being mean again?" Chris asked. Daryl didn't say anything, he just kept eating. Chris nodded and sighed. "You know, she isn't always like that. She use to always be nice and was very trusting of everyone. There were three of us when we first met the group we were with, Molly, Jenna, and me. The group came off nice enough. They told us it was safe with them. The men protected the women and children of the group as well as made sure there were enough food and supplies for everyone. Jenna and I didn't trust them, something felt off but Molly talked us into going with them. We quickly found out the group wasn't what they said. They take women on supply runs and send them in buildings first. They think women are more of a liability than an asset and there's no reason to put the men at risk. There are also men who think the women were put in the group for their entertainment, forcing them to do what they want."

"Don' sound like a very good group to be with." Daryl said quietly. "What 'bout the kids?"

"As far as we know, the kids were safe. After Jenna got killed on a supply run, we decided to leave. Being on our own was safer than being with the group. Molly blames herself for Jenna and everything the group did. Now she doesn't trust anyone and thinks she doesn't need anyone. She'll come around though I think. Just give her time."

Daryl looked out the window as he thought. He didn't know how any man could treat a woman like that. He had to watch his dad and brother treat women like that and he never understood why they did it. One thing he knew for sure, he wasn't going leave them alone to get killed, whether Molly trusted him or not.


	3. Chapter 3

_**bashfyl: **I will really try not to make Molly like Andrea. I can promise she at least won't be sleeping with Shane!_

_Thank you for all the reviews and adds._

_**Please review.**_

Molly and Chris were sitting in the living room talking when Daryl walked in. He had just come inside from being out all afternoon. Molly didn't know where he went or what he was doing and honestly, she didn't care. She was just happy he wasn't there to bother her. The girls stopped talked when he leaned his crossbow against the side of the couch and sat down.

"Did you find anything?" Chris asked him.

"No, nothin'." Daryl answered quietly. They were quiet for a few minutes before Molly spoke up.

"So,what do we do if walkers ever come here?" Molly asked, throwing Daryl off guard.

"What?" He asked looking up at her. Molly shrugged.

"Walkers. If they ever came to the house, what do we do?" Molly asked.

"If just a couple, kill 'em. If more, we leave." Daryl said.

"Leave? We can't just leave. We have no car and Chris can't walk. How exactly do you plan on leaving?" Molly asked him.

Since the outbreak began, Daryl had become a very tolerant man. Well, very tolerant for him. The other people in his group weren't as afraid of him anymore. In fact, some of them even went to him for help. Even though he didn't lose his temper as easily anymore, Molly was really pushing him. No matter what he did, it was wrong. This time was no different. Daryl could tell by Molly's tone that she was trying to call him out on not having a plan. Like it was his job to make sure they all make it out safely. He wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction of calling him out though, not this time.

"Tell ya what, if we get overrun by walkers, I'll carry Chris to safety. Okay?" Daryl replied.

Molly narrowed her eyes at him, unhappy about him actually having an answer. She doubted that he would ever follow through on it though and hoped she would never have to find out. After a few long minutes of awkward silence, Molly stood up and went upstairs to one of the bedrooms. She was pissed off and wanted to be alone. She sat down on the bed and stared out the window for a while, trying to remember what life was like before the dead started walking. Hot showers, a comfortable bed, home cooked meals...Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the bedroom door. She looked over to see Daryl standing there with a plate in hand. He walked over and set the plate down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Ya missed dinner. Figured I'd bring ya up somethin'." Daryl said. Molly glanced at the plate and then looked up at him.

"Where's the rabbit?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ya said ya didn' want it so I divided it between me and Chris. I opened ya another can of fruit to replace it." Daryl said.

"I'm not hungry." Molly told him, looking back out window.

"Ya ain't ate nothin' all day. Ya need to eat somethin'." Daryl told her as he picked up the plate and held it out to her. Molly just glared at him.

"You holding it in front of me isn't going to make me want it any more than I already do. Why do you care if I eat anyway? I thought you said I'm not you're problem and you don't care if I eat remember?" Daryl slammed the plate down before turning to walk out of the room.

"Stupid bitch." He mumbled as he left. He didn't know why he tried to be nice to her. He knew it was pointless. Girls like her didn't like guys like him. It's always been that way and always will be. When he got downstairs, he grabbed his crossbow and walked outside to sit on the porch.

Molly listened as he stomped down the stairs and slammed the front door. How did he know she didn't eat? He wasn't around most of the day and Chris didn't pay attention enough to know if she ate or not. Molly looked at the plate and sighed. She knew she should eat but she couldn't, she wasn't hungry. She had gotten use to not eating a lot while she was with the group. A couple times, when food was running low, she would go two to three days without eating anything. The men of the group would only give the women half the amount of food so she would always make sure to put her share on Chris's plate. Chris; however, didn't know this. Chris just assumed Molly ate before giving her the food as Molly often ate alone. Deciding she wasn't going to eat, Molly lay down on the bed. She just wanted to rest for a few minutes, something she didn't get a lot of with the group.

Daryl went back inside a few hours later but before he could sit down, Chris asked him to go check on Molly who still hadn't come downstairs. Crossbow in hand, he went upstairs to the bedroom where he found her sleeping in the bed. He walked over to the nightstand to get her plate and sighed when he saw the food still on it. He looked down at her and thought about waking her up and making her eat but he didn't. Instead, he set his crossbow down, pulled the blankets out from under her and covered her with them. He watched her for a few minutes before picking up her plate and his crossbow and going downstairs.

TWD

The next few days Daryl and Molly did their best to avoid each other. He would walk around the house in the morning to make sure it was still safe to stay there. He went into the woods every afternoon, which Molly assumed he was hunting. The only time either one of them had to talk to each other was when Molly went outside to find him for lunch and even then, talking was minimal. Today; however, was different.

"Hey trailer trash, lunch is ready." Molly told Daryl, making him narrow his eyes at her. "Trailer trash" had become her nickname for him and he hated it.

"Ya can stop callin' me that whenever ya want." He said.

"Why? Don't like remembering where you came from?" Molly asked him. She knew she was pushing him, that's what she wanted.

"Damn it! Why do ya gotta be such a bitch all the time? I didn' ask to be here! I didn' have to stay and help ya!" Daryl yelled at her.

"Then why are you here? If you really don't want to be here then leave! We don't need you!" Molly yelled back.

Daryl and Molly stood there staring at each other for a minute before he turned and walked towards the house. She didn't move from her spot until she saw him walk inside and then she followed him to the house. Daryl was walking out the front door when she got to the porch stairs. He didn't say anything to her, he just walked down the stairs and to the woods. Molly knew she pissed him off so she figured Daryl was just skipping lunch and going hunting to blow off steam. Molly walked in the house and to the living room, sitting down on the couch.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Chris yelled at Molly. Molly looked at her, confused as to why she was being yelled at.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"Daryl left!" Chris kept yelling. Molly didn't look phased by this so Chris kept going. "What are we going to do? Neither one of us have weapons and I can't walk! We needed him here!"

"Chris, stop yelling. We don't need him." Molly said calmly.

"You don't get it do you? We're both dead without him! You just fucking killed us Molly!" Chris yelled at her.

Molly stood up, grabbed their bags, and walked to the kitchen. She needed to give Chris time to cool off. They didn't need Daryl, Molly was sure they could make it on their own. Molly dug through the kitchen to see if she could find anything of use. She started throwing supplies in their bags in case they had to leave, though she still had no idea how they would do that with Chris's bad leg. Molly went through all of the drawers and cupboards pulling out knives, and any food she could find. When she was done with the kitchen, she took a few grocery bags she found in one of the cupboards and went upstairs. She pulled some clothes out of the bedroom and medicine and other toiletries out of the bathroom. She had been looking through the house for hours when she heard Chris yell for her. Molly ran downstairs to the living room as fast as she could but she didn't see anything wrong.

"Why did you yell for me?" Molly asked Chris. Chris pointed out the window.

"Look." She said quietly. As soon as she looked outside, she knew why Chris called her. There were about 30 walkers closing in on the house.

"Oh my God." Molly said. Her hands pulled at her hair as she tried to think of what to do. They couldn't leave, they wouldn't make it 10 feet before a walker got them. She released her hair and looked at Chris. "I'm sorry Chris, we have to move you."

"What? I can't move. Look at me." Chris said in a panic.

"I know, I know. Umm...I'm going to make sure all of the doors and windows are secure and then you and me are going to go upstairs in one of the bedrooms. We can climb on the porch roof if we have to and wait them out." Molly said running to the kitchen to grab a couple knives.

"Are you kidding me?" Chris called after her. Molly ran back in the living room and handed Chris a knife.

"I'm going to lock the doors. Use the knife if you need it." Molly said.

When Molly turned to the front door to shut it, she saw there were walkers starting to gather on the porch, a few of them pushing on the screen door. She looked at Chris and gave her an apologetic look before bending over to help her up. She knew she was hurting Chris. Though Daryl splinted Chris's leg, Molly was pretty sure putting weight on it was going to hurt it more. After Molly got Chris up, they started making their way as quickly as they could to the stairs. They had just got to the bottom of the stairs when the walkers broke through the screen door and started coming in the house. Molly sent her knife into the nearest walker's head. Another walker was right on top of her though before she could even pull the knife out. She closed her eyes and held her breath and waited for the attack. She opened her eyes when nothing happened and saw the walker laying on the floor in front of her with an arrow in it's head. She looked up and saw Daryl standing in front of her. He pulled the arrow out of the walker and stabbed another one in the head with it.

"Get your shit, let's go!" He yelled at her.

He walked over to Chris and picked her up, carrying her towards the door. Molly ran to the kitchen and grabbed the bags. She followed Daryl outside where she saw a pickup truck sitting in the yard. Daryl put Chris in the truck quickly before yelling at Molly to get in. After everyone was in the truck, Daryl hurried off the yard and to the road. After driving for a while, Molly over to Daryl.

"Where are we going?" She asked him quietly.

"I think it's time ya met my group." Daryl told the them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all of the adds and reviews. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I will have the next chapter up sooner, I promise._

_**Please review.**_

Daryl pulled off the road and drove down a long driveway that led to an old farmhouse. When they pulled up to the house, Molly could see about a dozen people standing around watching the truck. Daryl parked the truck and got out. He walked over to what Molly assumed was the leader of the group and talked to him for a couple minutes. The two of them then spoke to a woman who quickly walked to the house and went inside. Daryl walked over to the truck with the second man right behind him and Daryl opened the passenger side door.

"Get out." He told Molly. Molly hesitated for a second but she did as Daryl said. Daryl and the group leader got Chris out the truck and they helped her to the house. As they were walking up the porch stairs, an older man with white hair stepped out the front door.

"How bad is it?" The white haired man asked, looking down at Chris's leg.

"Broke. I splinted it but I think it needs redone." Daryl told him.

After she watched the three men help Chris inside, Molly leaned on Daryl's truck and waited for them to come back out. She wasn't waiting long; though, before a well built man with a shaved head walked over to her. He leaned against the truck next to her, his shoulder resting on hers.

"So...you're one of the girls Daryl found. I'm Shane." The man said, extending his hand out to her. Molly looked down at his hand but didn't take it so he lowered it. "Not a talker huh? That's okay, I don't blame you. You don't know anyone here. You don't know what we're like. For all you know, we could all be rapists and killers. You don't need to worry though. No one here is dangerous. Well, almost no one. Dixon is kind of a loose cannon, you never know when he is going to go off."

After they got Chris set up in the bedroom, Daryl walked outside and stood on the front porch. Everyone was scattered around going about their normal routine, except Shane who was talking to Molly. Daryl didn't know what they were talking about but she looked uncomfortable with him standing there. Daryl thought about going over and helping Molly but he decided to let this play out for a little while. After all, she was nothing but mean to him for four days. He figured a little pay back was in order. He leaned against the railing and watched them for a few minutes. He didn't move until he saw Shane put his arm around Molly's shoulders. She tensed up and Daryl immediately noticed the fear in her eyes, even if Shane didn't see it. Daryl walked down the stairs and over to Molly.

"Hey, get your shit outta my truck." Daryl told Molly. Molly nodded and quickly walked over to back of the truck and grabbed her bags.

"You need help with that?" Shane asked her.

"She don' need help, she got it. Take Chris's bag in the house. Maggie is sittin' in the kitchen, she'll show ya where Chris is." Daryl told her.

Molly walked to the house carrying her and Chris's bags. When she walked inside, she saw the kitchen immediately to the right and sitting at the kitchen table was a young girl just like Daryl said. The girl, Molly assumed was Maggie, stood up when Molly walked in.

"You must be Molly. I'm Maggie, Herschel's daughter. Come on, I'll show you where Chris is." Maggie said as she walked past Molly. Molly followed Maggie through the house and to a bedroom where she saw Chris laying on the bed.

"Hey Molly, how is everything? Have you met anyone in the group yet? What are they like?" Chris asked her as the older man worked on her leg. Molly looked over at the people in the room, then back at Chris. Chris smiled. "Molly, this is Herschel, Patricia, and I believe you already met Maggie. This is their house." Molly nodded and sat on the bed next to Chris.

"Didn't meet anyone besides who's in this room and one other man, Shane." Molly told Chris.

"And what is Shane like?" Chris asked. Molly shrugged.

"He's a man, don't trust him. I don't think Daryl likes him much either." Molly answered.

"All done. Try not to put weight on your leg until it heals. I'll tell Rick to get you some crutches the next time the group goes on a run." Herschel said to Chris.

"Thank you Herschel." Chris said.

"You can stay here in the room until you get the crutches." He said as he walked out of the room with Patricia and Maggie following him. Molly watched them walk out and then turned back to Chris.

"They seem like a super friendly bunch." Molly said sarcastically. Chris laughed.

"Be nice. At least they're letting us stay here and they seem safe. So...Shane, not a good guy?" Chris asked.

"He's just, there's something wrong with him and I'm pretty sure Daryl doesn't like him." Molly said.

"Okay, well you don't like any men so that doesn't really say much and since when do you care what Daryl thinks?" Chris asked Molly. Molly shrugged, making Chris smile. "You trust him don't you?"

"No, I don't trust him. Not completely anyway. I trust that he won't get us killed." Molly said as she stood up. "I better get back outside before it gets completely dark out. I'll set your bag here by the bed in case you need anything and I will see you tomorrow."

Molly walked out of the room and towards the front door. When she got outside, a woman with short hair walked up to her with a plate and held it out to her.

"I'm Carol. Daryl asked me to give you food." Carol said. Molly took the plate from Carol.

"Thank you." Molly said, walking away from Carol who looked slightly offended that Molly didn't stay and talk to her.

Molly snuck by the group and sat down, leaning against a tree. She set the plate and her bag down beside her and rested her head against the tree and closed her eyes. It was a long day and she was tired. She sighed and opened her eyes when she heard someone walking over to her.

"You're suppose to be eatin'." Daryl said.

"I'm not hungry, just tired." Molly told him, laying her head back down.

"Hmm, ya sleepin' out here? Ain't safe." Daryl told her, picking up her plate and bag.

"Yeah, well it was that or in Shane's tent. Call me crazy but I would rather take my chances with walkers than with him. Hey, where are you going with my bag?" Molly asked Daryl, who was walking away from her.

"Ya can stay in my tent." He said as he unzipped his tent and walked inside.

Molly stood up and followed him in his tent. He had a small cot in the middle of the tent, his crossbow and his bags were thrown off to the side. Daryl walked over to the cot and moved it closer to the side of the tent to make more room. He grabbed a sleeping bag he had sitting with his bags and laid it out on the ground.

"You're really going to let me stay in here?" Molly asked quietly, making Daryl stop what he was doing to look at her.

"Yeah, why not? Don' ya trust me yet?" Daryl asked. Molly didn't answer him, she just looked down at her feet. "Ya can have the cot, I'll sleep on the ground."

Daryl didn't say anything else to her. He laid down in the sleeping bag and turned to his side, giving Molly his back. Molly sighed and sat down on the cot. She took her jacket off and laid down. She stared at the roof of Daryl's tent for a few minutes before letting herself fall asleep. She was only asleep for a few hours when something woke her up. At first, she wasn't sure what it was until she heard it again. A thunderstorm. Molly hated thunder, she was scared to death of it. She would have went to lay with Chris before but Chris was inside the house so Molly knew that wasn't going to happen. Now what was she going to do?

Daryl woke up in the middle of the night and stared at the roof of the tent while he listened to the rain. He loved thunderstorms. They reminded him of when he use to sit and watch them with his mom when he was little. He smiled to himself and started to roll onto his side but stopped when he felt extra weight on him. He looked down and saw Molly laying him. She had her right leg laying on top of his, her head was on his chest, and her hand was next to her face and had a firm grip on his shirt. He tried to move her but she wouldn't budge.

"Hey, wake up." Daryl said shaking her. She didn't move so he shook her again. "Wake up. Son of a bitch." He said giving up and laying his head back down. He listened to the storm for a while longer and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the adds and reviews.

**Please review.**

When Molly woke up the next morning, the smell of dirt and sweat took over her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was lying on Daryl's chest. She hadn't meant to sleep on him. In fact, she hadn't meant to fall asleep at all. She was just scared from the storm and was going to lie next to him until the storm was over, and then go back to the cot. She was relieved to wake up before him, she was sure he would freak if he found her sleeping on him. It wasn't until Molly went to get off of him that she realized his arm was around her waist. She closed her eyes and sighed. How was she going to get up without waking him up?

Slowly and carefully, she moved his arm and started sitting up. _Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. _Molly thought to herself. When she finally got free, she stood up, put her jacket on, and quickly left the tent. When she got outside, she realized that it was still very early as the sun wasn't even fully up yet. The only person that was awake was Rick who was sitting on top of the RV keeping watch. Molly walked over and sat down on one of the chairs by the fire pit. She sat for a while, enjoying the quiet. She knew it wouldn't be this way when everyone else got up. Molly heard a tent zipper and looked in the direction it came from to see Carol walking out of her tent.

"Good morning Molly. You sleep well?" Carol asked, trying to be friendly. She was determined to make Molly open up a little, at least to her. Molly didn't respond though. She just shrugged her shoulders and stared into the fire pit so Carol tried again. "I'm going to start breakfast. Do you want to help? Do you cook? If not, I can teach you a little bit. I was actually thinking of having a dinner for Herschel and his family to thank them for letting us stay here. I have to run it by Lori first though. What do you think?"

Molly's head popped up when she heard someone else moving around, hoping to be saved from Carol. Carol seemed nice enough but she didn't want to get too attached to anyone in the group. As soon as Chris was healed enough, Molly was going to try to talk her into leaving. After the last group they were with, people were the last thing they needed to be around. Molly heard someone's tent unzip and she groaned and dropped her head back down when she saw Shane walk out.

"Ladies. How ya'll doing this morning?" He asked as he sat down beside Molly.

"Holding up Shane. How are you?" Carol responded.

"I'm good. Ya'll coming to learn how to shoot today?" Shane asked, receiving a nod from Carol but Molly didn't respond. "You should come with us, Molly. Everyone should know how to shoot if they need to."

"No thanks." Molly said quietly.

"You know, if you're going to be a part of this group..." Shane started.

"Maybe I don't want to be a part of your stupid group." Molly interrupted before getting up and walking to the house to see Chris.

When Molly got inside the house, she saw Herschel and his family sitting at the kitchen table eating. She gave them a small smile as she passed them and went to Chris's room. When she got in the room, Chris had an empty plate sitting beside her on the bed and she was reading a book. Molly knocked on the door frame to let Chris know she was there.

"Hey Molly, what are you doing here?" Chris asked. Molly shrugged.

"Just came to see how you're doing this morning." Molly said as she sat down on Chris's bed.

"You know, I'm fine. I just broke my leg, not like I'm dying or anything. You don't have to sit with me all of the time. At the other house, it was different because it was just us and Daryl. Now, you have a whole group of people you could be talking to. Did any of them talk to you today?" Chris asked her.

"Yeah, some lady, Carol. She wanted to teach me how to cook. She said she was hoping to cook dinner for Herschel and his family but she has to talk to Lori first. Also Shane wants me to go learn how to shoot today. He's teaching all of the people in the group that don't know how." Molly told her. Chris smiled.

"I want you to do both." Chris said. Molly shook her head and looked confused. "I want you to help Carol cook and go shooting with Shane. You need to know how to shoot, just in case. You'll be with the group so you'll be fine. Now go, before they go without you."

Molly sighed and nodded her head. She stood up from the bed and grabbed Chris's empty plate before walking out of the room. She stopped at the kitchen, where Herschel's family was still sitting at the table. She put the dirty plate in the sink and exited the kitchen without a word to the family.

When she got outside, she saw everyone getting ready to go shooting. Everyone except Daryl who was getting ready by himself. He looked up when he saw Molly walk out of the house. He finished getting ready and grabbed his crossbow before he walked over to her.

"I'm goin' out and won' be back 'till tonight. Ya goin' shootin' with Shane?" Daryl asked Molly.

"Chris thinks I should." Molly said. Daryl nodded.

"Best get movin'." Daryl said motioning towards the rest of the group.

Daryl didn't say anything else, he just strapped his crossbow on his back and walked towards the woods. Molly grinded her teeth as she stared at the group. She didn't really want to go with them, she didn't want to socialize but she figured she would have a much better chance of talking Chris into leaving if she knew how to shoot. Slowly, she made her way over to the group and stood by Carol. Carol looked at Molly and smiled.

"You decided to come with us." Carol said to her.

"Yeah. Figured it's a good idea to be able to shoot." Molly told her.

Shane looked at Molly when he heard her talking and smiled. He thought this would be a good time for her to get to know the group...and him. Shane liked Molly. Well, he liked the looks of Molly anyway. Her personality definitely needed some work but he was hoping that once she let her guard down, that would get better.

After Shane and Rick finished getting the group ready to go, they all got into vehicles and drove away from the farm. They parked the cars just outside the woods and got out. Molly looked at the woods and then to the two men leading them. She was a little bit nervous about the whole situation; given most of the group that was learning to shoot were women. The women, however, didn't look scared as everyone followed Shane and Rick through the woods.

Shane stopped walking and set the bag of guns down when the group got to a small clearing. Rick set up bottles, cans, and some other targets while Shane started taking guns out of the bag. After Rick and Shane got everyone set up and shooting, the two of them walked from person to person to see what they needed to improve on to hit their target. Molly jumped when she felt someone's hands on her hips.

"You ain't standing right." Shane told her as he tried to readjust her. Molly had tensed up though, making it hard for him to move her. "You have to move a little for me. You'll never hit your target standing like this."

"Get your hands off of me Shane." Molly hissed at him.

"Listen, I'm just trying to help you." Shane told her, trying to turn her hips again. Molly jerked away from him and was just about ready to hit him when Rick hurried over to them.

"Shane, why don't you go help Andrea. I got Molly." Rick told him. Shane looked at Rick and then Molly who looked like she wanted to kill him. He nodded and walked over to Andrea. Rick turned his attention to Molly.

"Sorry about that. He may have been a little too hands on but he is just trying to help. He probably didn't even think he was doing anything wrong." Rick told her. Molly didn't say anything; she just looked down at the ground, still pissed at Shane. "He was right though, you do need to change the way you're standing."

Molly paid attention as Rick told her how to change what she was doing. He never once touched her, he simply talked to her and she did what he said. It didn't take her long after that to be able to hit her targets. She wasn't hitting them every time she shot but she was hitting them.

After shooting for a couple hours, Rick and Shane thought the group had enough practice and started collecting guns and putting them away. Molly didn't have to deal with Shane again during the training and she was grateful for Rick keeping tabs on him. When everything was put away, the group loaded up in vehicles and headed back towards camp.

It didn't take long for everyone to fall back into their normal routine once they were back. Molly went in to check on Chris and let her know she was back but Chris was sleeping when she got there. Molly walked back outside and sat on the porch steps, unsure what she was supposed to be doing. After a few minutes, Molly saw Carol walking towards her with a basket.

"Hi Molly, just wanted to see if you or Chris had any laundry that needs done." Carol said, smiling at her. Molly nodded and walked in the house to get Chris's dirty clothes out of her bag, then walked to Daryl's tent to get her own laundry.

"I can help you with that." Molly said when Carol tried to take the clothes from her. Carol's eyes seemed to have brightened up as she smiled at Molly.

"That would be wonderful, Molly."

The two of them walked over to the laundry area and set the clothes down on the ground. Neither one of them spoke as they did laundry. Molly didn't know Carol so she had no idea what to talk about. She was quickly learning that Carol was someone who could be trusted though. She had seen a lot of people go to Carol for help the past two days and she always pulled through for them.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to like Carol. No matter how rude Molly was to her, she never said or did anything rude or mean back. She just smiled at Molly, knowing that she needed to back off and then she would try another approach later. After what seemed like sitting forever in silence, Carol finally spoke.

"I'm really glad you decided to go shooting with us today. You never know when you're going to need to use a gun, especially if you're really planning on leaving the group. Judging from what you said to Shane earlier, you don't really want to be here." Carol said.

"You wouldn't want to be in a group either if you had been through what Chris and I went through. I don't really trust anyone here, especially the men. The only one I trust enough not to kill me is Daryl and he is never around. It's like he likes hunting more than being around people. He was like that even when it was just Chris and I with him. He was gone all day." Molly told Carol. When she looked up, she could see Carol's eyes were wet and thought she offended her. "Carol, I'm sorry. I know you and Daryl are together and everything and I didn't mean to..."

"We're not together." Carol said, cutting Molly off.

"Oh, I just...I thought that..." Molly stuttered.

"Daryl isn't hunting. I mean, sure he hunts while he is out but that isn't why he goes out every day. He's looking for my daughter. She ran off when we ran into a herd of walkers and Daryl goes out every day to look for her. The rest of the group stopped looking after two days but not Daryl. He is the only thing that gives me any hope of finding Sophia." Carol said quietly.

Uh-oh. There it was. Guilt. She had been so mean to Daryl from day one. She just figured he was like every other man and helped Chris and Molly in hopes of an easy lay or just so he didn't have a guilty conscience. She really wished she had been right.


End file.
